


let me take you to the edge of the stars and back again

by fonulyn



Series: the things I'd do to you [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, because hey that's how they roll, because this is me we're talking about, like mutual admiration and shit, tbh there is fluff in there somewhere too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “C’mon, you should recognize those,” Chris provided helpfully. There even was a small blush dusting his cheeks as he wasn’t entirely sure how the present would be received, but he covered it up by just flashing a cocky smirk and playing it off as half a joke. “Youwerea cop.”“Yeah, for aday,” Leon countered, as he pulled the handcuffs from the box. They clearly weren’t from the police station but from a sex shop, judging by the kind of glittery pink padding that they had on them. “And the standard issue doesn’t have this pink fluff on them, I think,” he added after a beat. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this, though, so he frowned and looked up at Chris. “You want to handcuff me?”--Or the one wherein Chris takes his sweet, sweet time before he gives Leon what he wants.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: the things I'd do to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445578
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	let me take you to the edge of the stars and back again

**Author's Note:**

> so, Stydia24 told me that I should write a fic where Chris edges Leon, and …I did? lol like the previous part, this is basically only smut, so knowledge of the previous installments is not necessary.
> 
> so yeah, they've been together for longer by now, working through that list lmao.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy ;)

“I don’t understand,” Leon started, frowning at the gift wrapped box in his hands. “It’s _your_ birthday, why are you giving _me_ a present?” He turned the box around, half expecting it to be some kind of a gag gift, like it would somehow explode in his face or something. It really wasn’t even Chris’ birthday anymore though, the actual date had been the day before and they’d had a kind of a party with friends the past Saturday. Yet Leon’s birthday, Christmas, and any other excuse for a present, those were all even further away.

“Well, you’ll see,” Chris grinned brightly, obviously content with himself. “It’s more a present for _me_.” 

Leon shook his head, chuckling at the clear excitement that was coming off Chris in waves. He opened the box, still prepared for a small explosion or something jumping at him from the box, but when he finally got it unwrapped, he could only stare in confusion. “What.”

“C’mon, you should recognize those,” Chris provided helpfully. There even was a small blush dusting his cheeks as he wasn’t entirely sure how the present would be received, but he covered it up by just flashing a cocky smirk and playing it off as half a joke. “You _were_ a cop.”

“Yeah, for a _day_ ,” Leon countered, as he pulled the handcuffs from the box. They clearly weren’t from the police station but from a sex shop, judging by the kind of glittery pink padding that they had on them. “And the standard issue doesn’t have this pink fluff on them, I think,” he added after a beat. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this, though, so he frowned and looked up at Chris. “You want me to handcuff you? Or to handcuff me?”

“I want to handcuff you,” Chris answered immediately, meeting Leon’s gaze straight. “If that’s okay with you?”

And really, Leon didn’t even need to think about it, because the answer was clear. “Anytime,” he promised, laughing a touch disbelievingly. “Seriously, anytime.” There weren’t many things in the world he wouldn’t have promised Chris if he’d asked, but this wasn’t even going to be a hardship. He was so up for it.

That was how two days later when Chris pulled the handcuffs from the bedside drawer Leon didn’t even bat an eyelash at that, but instead offered up his wrists willingly. The grin on Chris’ face was almost ridiculously wide as he carefully snapped the handcuffs around Leon’s wrists and secured his hands onto the headboard of the bed. 

Experimentally Leon tugged on the restraints a little. He probably could’ve broken the flimsy handcuffs if he’d really put all of his strength and effort into it, but it wouldn’t be too easy, so they did their job. He couldn’t deny he felt a little self-conscious though. This wasn’t something he was used to, he was usually an active participant in everything and just lying back and waiting for what would happen? Not his strongest suit. 

Thankfully Chris slid between his legs then, kissing him hot and downright filthy, and that made all other thoughts fly out of Leon’s mind. “You’re gorgeous,” Chris whispered against Leon’s lips as they parted, his voice almost reverent. “So goddamn gorgeous.” As he spoke he ran a large palm down Leon’s side to his hip, his calloused fingertips drawing a shiver from Leon. 

There was a slight flush on Leon’s cheeks already, both from the embarrassment and the arousal. But then Chris was sliding down along his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses behind over his chest and his abdomen. Eventually Chris settled between Leon’s thighs, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin of Leon’s inner thighs as he pressed an open mouthed kiss there. 

“The things I want to do to you,” Chris muttered lowly, almost as if he was in his own world as he didn’t seem to expect an answer. Not that he would’ve gotten one, anyway, as he licked a stripe along the underside of Leon’s cock, taking him in his mouth in one slow motion right after. 

All of that glorious hot wetness was more than enough to rob Leon of any and all conscious thought, and eagerly he spread his thighs as an invitation, even tentatively lifted his hips to push a little deeper into Chris’ mouth. And Chris just took it, moaning deep in his throat as he met the movement, before pulling back again. Leon wanted nothing more than to grab Chris’ hair and to pull him back down, but the second he tried to act on that the handcuffs clattered against the headboard, reminding him of the fact that his hands were tied, quite literally. 

“Patience,” Chris said, voice hoarse from arousal. Slowly, teasingly, he licked his lips as he looked up at Leon, seeming to relish in the needy little whimper that escaped Leon at the mere sight. Then he was moving again, slowly inching his lips down Leon’s cock. And as if that hadn’t been enough already, he paired it with a lube-drenched finger that he slowly slid inside of Leon. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leon cursed, spreading his thighs more, uselessly tugging at the handcuffs. It was difficult to remember that his hands were immobilized and he kept trying to move them, kept trying to _touch_ , and every single time he was stopped in his tracks. He could move his hips though, and as another thick finger was pushed into him he eagerly angled his hips so that he could practically fuck himself down onto them. It was impossible to decide which felt better, the sloppy blowjob or the steady pressure against his prostate, and he gave up on trying to find a coherent thought entirely. 

Besides, by now Chris knew exactly how to push his buttons. Knew exactly how to make him shake apart, how to piece him back together again. With his free hand Chris grabbed a hold of Leon’s thigh and pushed it sideways, forcing him even more open to the ministrations, and all Leon could do was moan as he was driven out of his mind. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Leon’s entire body tensed, his hips lifting higher and higher, as the pleasure kept mounting. “I’m— _please_ ,” he breathed out, voice wrecked. “I’m gonna—” His heels slipped on the sheets as he tried to push back against Chris’ fingers, and he was so close, so fucking close, he was already trembling with it and all he needed was that one last push…

…that never came. Chris pulled his fingers and his mouth back entirely, pressing a soft kiss onto Leon’s hip as an apology. All that Leon could do was breathe harshly, a long, low whine pushing past his lips as he realized what was going on. “F-fuck you,” he stammered, his hips twitching a little, his body greedy for any kind of stimulation. “ _This_ why you wanted the handcuffs?” Although it was technically a question he didn’t exactly need an answer, as he was so certain of it, especially as he caught a glimpse of the content smirk Chris threw his way.

Besides, that was all the reprieve he was granted before Chris was fucking him with those two gloriously thick fingers again, rubbing against his prostate mercilessly before avoiding it entirely. He rubbed the flat of his tongue right under the head of Leon’s cock, and when he moved his head down he always stilled his fingers, never giving Leon both at once.

Chris knew how to read Leon, knew every single telltale sign of when he got closer to the edge, and every single time he stopped the ministrations. He wasn’t swayed in the slightest by the way Leon was cursing at him, pleading and bargaining, anything to get to finally _come_.

“C’mon Chris,” Leon practically sobbed, the words breaking into a whine as Chris mouthed at the head of his cock. “Don’t you want to fuck me?” he was clearly out of breath but somehow got the words out coherently enough, although he had to pause to bite the insides of his cheeks harshly to gain proper control to speak. “It’d be _so good_ , you know that. Just _please_.”

As an answer Chris added a third finger, and although he couldn’t get as deep as with only two, the added stretch left Leon gasping for breath, all words forgotten. Chris hummed a little in contentment, drinking in the sight. Leon’s entire body was flushed, his chest heaving with laborious breaths, a thin layer of sweat glimmering on his skin. He was twitching in his place, his hands squeezed into tight fists, and every now and then he tried to tug on the cuffs only to realize he was still bound, unable to get away. 

Chris barely even blinked, watching the reactions as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against Leon’s prostate. It started from a shiver that ran up Leon’s spine, his chest stilling as he held his breath, and then he was lifting his hips, his thighs trembling as the orgasm was so close he could almost, _almost_ reach it.

And Chris pulled his hand back. 

“No, no no, _fucking_ hell!” Leon burst out as his mind caught up with the moment. Weakly he aimed a kick at Chris, the heel of his foot coming in contact with Chris’ shoulder, but it was a laughable attempt at reproach. Not that he’d even wanted to actually hurt Chris with it, more just give him a piece of his mind to make him stop with the torture and give Leon what he was after.

Only he didn’t even want this to stop. As much as he was pleading and begging and even threatening Chris to get a move on, a large part of him was relishing in the loss of control, enjoying the way Chris got to do whatever the hell he wished with him. And he knew that the second he’d drop the safeword Chris would react to it. 

“Turn over,” Chris said, patting Leon’s thigh a little to make him react. Still he did most of the work, as he grabbed Leon’s hips and practically flipped him around, and all Leon managed to do was uncoordinatedly bring his knees underneath himself. He ended up with his face pressed into the pillows, shoulders down and ass high in the air, and immediately Chris kicked his knees further apart until the position put real strain on his thighs. It wasn’t only a strain on his thighs but also on his shoulders, with the way his wrists were still attached onto the headboard.

At first Leon let out a sigh of relief. He’d finally get what he’d been waiting for, Chris would finally fuck him hard and let him come, give them _both_ what they wanted. What he didn’t expect was the hot, wet tongue dragging over his hole, generous with saliva. “F-fucking fu—” was the only thing he managed to stutter out, his entire being tensing before a full-bodied shudder shook through him. He scrambled to part his knees even more, arched his back to push against Chris’ face, and he was rewarded with the tip of that tongue being pushed into him. 

Leon could barely breathe. He screwed his eyes shut tight, his mouth hanging open on a soundless cry as he didn’t know how to process the sensations. Chris dug his fingers into the flesh of Leon’s ass to part his cheeks so that he could really dive between them and get to work. The first time he’d done this he’d been all hesitant and taken his time working up to it, but every single reaction he’d gained from Leon had urged him on and he’d ended up enjoying it immensely, too.

Now there were no such reservations as he knew exactly how they both wanted it. Soon saliva was running down his chin but he paid it no mind as he ate Leon out, fucked him with his tongue. His stubble was scratching the skin of Leon’s ass, leaving beard-burn behind, the skin subtly reddening by the minute. He only paused in between to press a few stray kisses to the small of Leon’s back, along the curve of his spine, but then he went right back to it. 

Wherein earlier Leon had loudly protested every time he’d been pulled back from the very edge of his orgasm, now he was only reduced to low whimpers and broken sighs, unable to get a single word out. 

When Chris pulled back for the fourth time, giving Leon time to fall back from the brink of his climax, he sat back on his haunches and took a moment to just _look_. Leon was a work of art, trembling in his place, flushed and sweaty, eyes glassed over and pupils blown with lust. He wasn’t even cursing at Chris anymore as he could barely get in a proper breath, his entire world narrowed down to the sensations. 

“What are the chances you’d let me take pictures of this?” Chris asked, barely able to keep his voice steady throughout the whole question. He only meant it half seriously, as he knew that photographs could never do justice to the real thing, and he’d rather commit everything into his memory the best he could. Besides, Leon obviously hadn’t even registered the question at all, as all the answer he gave was a needy little whimper. 

Unable to hold back any longer Chris squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm and slicked himself up. He hadn’t even touched himself up until now, but despite that he was achingly hard, spilling out a low moan as he stroked himself a few times. Then he moved closer on his knees, pushing his thick cock between Leon’s asscheeks instead of really fucking him yet. Experimentally he moved his hips, rocked forward slowly, and the reaction it elicited from Leon was _priceless_.

The sound that ripped free from Leon was _wrecked_ , and helplessly he pushed backwards, greedy for more. With every single one of the slow thrusts Chris was rubbing against him, the head of his cock catching on Leon’s stretched rim whenever he pulled back far enough. And the things Leon got out weren’t even words anymore but incoherent sounds, half-formed syllables and garbled nonsense. 

Finally Chris had mercy on them both and angled the next thrust properly. Slowly he sank right into Leon’s willing body, inch by inch. The moan that it tore from Leon was relieved more than anything, with an edge of desperation to it. He was so overstimulated that he couldn’t even move, his eyes rolling back in his head with how good he felt, and he simply stayed still and took whatever Chris was willing to give him. 

Chris didn’t pull back very far but kept the thrusts short and deep, first basically only rolling his hips a little to grind against Leon’s ass. It already had Leon yanking on the handcuffs although he didn’t even register he was moving his hands. Gently Chris grabbed a hold of Leon’s wrist to stop him, his other hand at Leon’s hip to keep him still. 

All it took in the end was three, four deep thrusts more and Leon was whining in the back of his throat, his body getting tighter and tighter as he was pushed to his limits. He canted his hips up, desperate for more, until suddenly the orgasm slammed through him so hard he almost blacked out. He forgot how to even breathe, a shudder after another coursing through him, leaving him unable to do anything but allow it to crash over him. 

It was like the orgasm took forever as Leon kept on trembling, coming in thick white stripes onto the sheets. By now the thrusts were almost too much to take, making him whimper with each one. 

With a grunt Chris pulled out, jerking himself off in quick harsh strokes, until he was shooting his load all over Leon’s reddened ass. The mere sight of it made a deep moan rumble from his chest, and again he wished that he’d have a camera in handy to record all of this. The force of his own climax made him slump forward and he leaned heavily against Leon, for as long as it took for the most intense aftershocks to fade. 

Somehow Chris found enough presence of mind to reach forward, fumbling to get the handcuffs opened. He knew that if they’d stay like this for too long there’d be a painful crick in Leon’s neck, and he’d rather they both come down from their high more comfortably. Gently he made Leon roll over to his side, manhandling him easily as Leon went pliant and allowed himself to be maneuvered. 

Smiling, Chris brought Leon’s hand to his lips, pressed a soft kiss onto his wrist where faint bruises were already forming from how he’d been pulling on the cuffs so much. “Thank you,” he breathed out, the only thing that was on his mind right now.

That startled a surprised laugh from Leon. “What?” he asked, still breathless and barely able to crack one eye open. “Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?”

Chris shook his head and laced their fingers together, using the grip to yank Leon in until he was resting against his chest, all of that skin on skin contact so glorious even with the way they were both sweaty and stained. “I don’t think you understand how much I enjoyed that,” he murmured, slowly stroking Leon’s back. “Just watching you? That was the most stunning thing I’ve _ever_ seen. You’re incredible.”

“C’mon,” Leon sighed, embarrassed. He knew that Chris meant what he said, wouldn’t have said it if he wasn’t being honest about it, but that didn’t make it any less overwhelming. 

Thankfully Chris ignored the embarrassment. He grinned widely, pressing a wet kiss onto Leon’s temple. “Next time I’ll make it last even longer.”


End file.
